Puffle Party 2009
The Puffle Party 2009 was the first annual celebration of the puffles in Club Penguin. Many of the rooms throughout the island had been decorated for this puffle celebration, some were dedicated to a color of a puffle. Some of the highlights of the party are Puffle Feeding Area, the ball pit in the Forest, and the fact that each colored puffle had its own fort at Snow Forts. Whenever you walked a certain color puffle, the balloons in areas such as the Beach would change to that puffle's color, and so would the sign outside the Pet Shop. Free Items Rooms Town The Town during the party was decorated as if it was an igloo filled with puffle furniture. The exterior of the Coffee Shop was fuzzy and was green, resembling a Small Scratching Post. A Puffle Party banner was hung there. The interior of the Coffee Shop was not decorated. In the Night Club, puffle owners and non-owners could party and dance in a newly decorated club for the Puffle Party complete with balloons, new paint, and dancing purple puffles. The exterior shaped like a Purple Puffle House. The first floor of the Night Club had purple walls, purple balloons, balloons of purple puffles and dancing purple puffles. The Keeper of the Boiler Room was removed, and a purple puffle replaced it. The Dance Lounge was not decorated. The Gift Shop's interior was not decorated, but the exterior resembled a Scratch Tower. Plaza Like the Town, some of the Plaza's buildings resembled puffle furniture. The Pet Shop was decorated as circus tent where puffle lovers could dance in almost a second Night Club, and star in a three ring circus. The exterior resembled a Puffle Tent and the sign would change colors based on the color puffle you were walking. The interior was decorated as center ring in a circus. There was a puffle disco ball with the silhouette in every puffle color (excluding white, as it was not discovered at the time). Streamers, balloons, and flags, each matched the users puffle, if they were walking one. The Stage was not decorated on the inside or the outside. The exterior of the Pizza Parlor resembled a Puffle Tree. Inside, there were no added decorations. Snow Forts Here, players could participate in snowball fights with a twist: they now had the option to side with their favorite colored puffle. Seven forts were created, one for each colored puffle. Each one had a flag to show which colored puffle the fort belonged to. A puffle stood on a corner of each fort corresponding to the forts color and would throw snowballs at other puffles. When the puffles were hit with a snowball they would shake the snow ball off, with the exception to the black puffle, who would melt the snow off its face instead. The puffles also would participate in the snowball fight, but would aim at other puffles. The entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area was added. Balloons were also hung that would change to the color puffle you walked, but if you weren't walking a puffle the balloons would be multi-color with different colored puffle balloons on top. Players are also allowed to hit the puffles with snowballs. The same puffle can be hit in rapid succession by more than one player. Cave The Cave was replaced by a skate-park, where the black puffles rested. There were several puffles were seen on the ramps doing impressive moves. "Gangsta" style graffiti was scrawled all over the back walls. Four Black Puffles stood on each corner of the room. On the windows were iron shutters which closed when a button was clicked on. After these closed, the Black Puffles would set on fire and illuminate the room. Beach The Beach was heavily decorated. A large snow fort was in the center, on which two puffles sat. To the left of it was a pink puffle in sunglasses. To the right of it, a black puffle, acting bad-to-the-bone, as tradition dictates. A Green Puffle in a propeller cap was floating near the Lighthouse door. Various other puffles were participating in various forms of coastal merriment. The Lighthouse was also heavily decorated. This was the yellow puffle's domain. The music in the background was from the Twelfth Fish play. Two puffles were on a ramshackle reenactment of Romeo and Juliet, specifically the Balcony scene. A puffle wearing a Bard Hat sat on a stump. A puffle in an aristocratic hat sat upon the balcony. There was also a puffle in the bottom-right corner which made sculptures when the player moved its mouse over it. This puffle made three different sculptures before looping back to the first: *Modern Art *Penguin-based "The Thinker". *Puffle with cape and mask. If you look quickly, the puffles on the stage to the far left would immediately stop anything they were doing, with a very startled expression on their face. They would face the glaring puffle in surprise, nod a few times and continue where they left off. Most impressively, there was a yellow puffle in the top-center of the room. If the player stood on a wooden plank nearby, the yellow puffle would acknowledge said player, and from there, the facination begins. The puffle would take out a red paintbrush, jump, and swipe the player's actual username on the canvas. From there, it would put the paintbrush down and stare at the canvas, as if in thought. After a few seconds, the puffle would paint a penguin that wears the same color as the user. The Beacon was the green puffle's domain. There were several Green Puffles flying around, while one in particular was orbiting the actual bulb. In side the lightbulb casing, four Green Puffles danced in merriment, jumping and circling in synchronization. Other Green Puffles were sitting on various locations, performing various actions. Forest The Forest was the blue puffle's domain and was a ball pit. Players could enter the ball pit, which had all the colors of the puffles (including white). Two puffles were bouncing on balls and three puffles were rolling the balls around. There were also blue balloons and blue puffle-shaped balloons. Cove The Cove was the red puffle's domain and it was decorated like a pirate adventure. There was a red pirate flag as well as red balloons and red puffle-shaped balloons. The surf hut was transformed into a pirate ship, and there was a cannon where a red puffle shot out of it. There were two red puffles in the water (one on a surfboard and one on a raft), two red puffles by the bonfire, a red puffle sleeping in a Red Biscuit Tube by the lifeguard chair and a red puffle on the ship. The Puffle Bandana was also found here. Iceberg The pink puffle's room was the Iceberg. Here, there were pink balloons and pink puffle-shaped balloons. Three puffles were playing with a skipping rope and three puffles were on the trampoline. There are pink velvet ropes and three puffles on the Iceberg itself. A puffle could be seen with a snorkel in the water swimming around. Puffle Feeding Area The Puffle Feeding area was a temporary room added for the party. It was accessible via the Snow Forts. Players have an opportunity to feed puffles in this room by throwing "snowballs", with O-Berries replacing the snowballs. It was similar to Feed-A-Puffle. If a player managed to feed a puffle, the puffle would go down the hole. If it missed, the O-Berry would splat where it landed. Free item There was a Puffle Bandana at the Cove. This was previously an item available from Rockhopper in 2007. This made it unrare. Trivia *This is the first Puffle Party in Club Penguin. *All the puffles at the Snow Forts threw snowballs without the use of hands or arms. This proves they use telekinesis. *A new subspecies of puffle was first seen in this party. Every 30 minutes (XX:00 and XX:30) a white puffle would reveal itself in the Dojo Courtyard bushes and every 30 minutes (XX:15 and XX:45) it would appear at the Ski Hill for a few moments. *Before the party started, Club Penguin made a short documentary on puffles, where a single White Puffle could be seen among the other puffles. **This also happened during the Puffle Party 2010 with another documentary but an Orange Puffle seen instead. *This is the second party in Club Penguin to have a logo. Gallery Construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Cove.jpg|Cove during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Dance_club.jpg|Nightclub during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Forest.jpg|Forest during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Ice_berg.jpg|Ice Berg during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Lighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Plaza.jpg|Plaza during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Town.jpg|Town during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Pool.jpg|Pool during construction Construction_for_puffle_party_Beacon.jpg|Beacon during construction During the Party Beach.jpg|Beach During the Party Beacon.jpg|Beacon During the Party Cove.jpg|Cove During the Party Pp2009nightclub.png|Night Club During the Party Dockp.jpg|Dock During the Party The_party.jpg|Puffle Feeding Area Forest.jpg|Forest During the Party Iceberg_Puffle.jpg|Iceberg During the Party Lhouse.jpg|Lighthouse During the Party Pp2009petshop.png|Pet Shop During the Party Pp2009plaza.png|Plaza During the Party Cave.jpg|Cave During the Party Skiv.jpg|Ski Village During the Party Snow_forts.jpg|Snow Forts During the Party Pp2009town.png|Town During the Party Advertisements Puffle Party 2009 ad.PNG|An advertisement for the from Club Penguin Times issue #175. Puffle Party 2009 ad 2.PNG|Another advertisement for the from issue #175. Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:Parties of 2009 Category:2009 Category:Puffle Party